


Страдания юного Шерлока

by Fate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Realism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate/pseuds/Fate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В шаре цвета непролитых слез заключены все горести и печали Шерлока, его беды и душевные муки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Страдания юного Шерлока

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sorrows of Young Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/287591) by [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/pseuds/lotherington). 



Это радужная сфера словно вместила в себя весь земной мир. В шаре цвета непролитых слез заключены все горести и печали Шерлока, его беды и душевные муки.

Он не совсем это понимает.

А вот Джон понимает. Джон понимает и несет на себе груз крошечного мира страданий Шерлока, как носит свой собственный, как, иногда, несет груз Гарри. Он понимает и чувствует. Шерлок пока не может сам этого делать, по крайней мере, не каждый день.

***  
Джон нужен Шерлоку, чтобы напоминать о вещах, которые Шерлок забывает брать в расчет, забывает даже помнить о них.  
— Погибли люди, Шерлок! — выкрикивает Джон однажды вечером. Его суровое лицо испещрено морщинами, все тело напряженно.

Они ссорятся, обмениваются злыми, короткими фразами, но Шерлок уже потом вспоминает: Джон умеет чувствовать, что тревожит самого Шерлока.

— Погибли люди, — говорит Шерлок Мориарти, сжимая пистолет Джона — Джона, обвешанного сейчас взрывчаткой, хорошего, доброго, незаменимого Джона, который напоминает Шерлоку об очень важных вещах, о которых сам он постоянно забывает.

Когда Мориарти уходит, Шерлок прижимает ладонь к груди Джона, прямо над шаром, над сердцем. Но Джон уже познал всю степень страданий Шерлока из-за произошедшего, и его ноги не выдерживают этого груза и подкашиваются.

***  
Иногда Шерлок просит посидеть с ним — с шаром, который Джон хранит в нагрудном кармане. Он уходит в свою комнату, садится на край кровати и опускает босые ноги на пол. Он держит шар одной рукой, изогнув ладонь лодочкой — так Майкрофт в детстве учил его кормить лошадей. Шерлок сидит, склонив голову на бок, и, прищурившись, смотрит на шар, созерцая его так же, как и весь остальной мир.

В конце концов он сжимает сферу своими длинными тонкими пальцами и закрывает глаза. Он делает глубокий вдох и позволяет себе почувствовать дни, недели, месяцы и годы боли и печали, что он собрал. Его тело сотрясается от сдерживаемых всхлипов, и шар теряет свой яркий перламутровый оттенок, когда Шерлок выплакивает слезы, из которых тот состоит. Сердце Шерлока сжимается и ноет, вдохи получаются рваными, а голова начинает болеть. Он терпит, сколько может, а потом зовет Джона, и тот вбегает в комнату, и с целомудренным поцелуем забирает печаль, и успокаивает Шерлока.

— Ты в порядке? — шепчет он.

Шерлок кивает и закрывает глаза. Он чувствует себя слабым, маленьким и несчастным. Он хмурится, когда думает, насколько же Джон сильнее, раз может одновременно нести две меры страданий. Но он знает, что думает на этот счет Джон, и от этой мысли становится легче.

«Шерлок, мы все созданы для разного», — скажет Джон со своей вечной обезоруживающей улыбкой и ободряюще похлопает Шерлока по бедру.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Джон на самом деле.

В ответ Шерлок притягивает Джона к себе, укладывает рядом на кровать, прижимаясь к его спине, пояснице и ногам, и утыкается носом в затылок. Шерлок находит пальцами твердый шар, что Джон сжимает в руке, и снова кладет его в нагрудный карман. Шерлок прижимает ладонь к шару, к груди Джона, к сердцу Джона, и разрешает себе, наконец, расслабиться под неизменный, ровный стук.

***

Он никогда не знал, что надо говорить.

Он останавливается на сбивчивом «спасибо», хотя оно не может в полной мере передать, что он имеет в виду, не может передать все те сотни тысяч понятий — что Джон значит для Шерлока.

Но Джон всегда понимает. Джон понимает и поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Шерлока и коснуться пальцами его шеи.  
— Не за что, — отвечает он с грустной улыбкой — грустной до тех пор, пока Джон снова не привыкнет к тяжелой, маленькой сфере в своем кармане.

Шерлок целует его, и внутри становится легче.

— Спасибо, — повторяет он. И Джон понимает.


End file.
